


Just a scene

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Blair and Jim need to set up some under cover work.  But it helps them reveal more to each other.





	Just a scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Just a Scene

'Tell me again why we are doing this?" Jim asked Blair while he looked over the items on the table.  
  
"They want to make a sting operation and they think we are the best one to use as the bait," Blair answered.  
  
Jim back at his partner, "Bait?"  
  
"Yes, you know the concept. You've used me enough in your plans of catching the criminal. This time you're part of it."  
  
Jim looked at the leather items that he was being asked to wear. "Chief, I don't think this is such a hot idea."  
  
"Hot, that's a good word. Because I know you will look so hot in the black jock strap."  
  
"Sandburg!" Jim made a move to hold Blair still while he wanted to nuggie his errant partner.  
  
Dodging the long practiced move of physically getting to him, Blair waived his fingers at him. "Jim, really, Simon hired a professional photographer and they want us to pose for them and get these guys."  
  
"Who's going to be there?"  
  
"The photographer and us," Blair answered.  
  
Sighing he looked back at the table and started picking up items then heading to the dressing room.  
  
Blair watched as he saw Jim go from pushing to going with the order. Little did he know that the order wasn't from Simon but from himself. Picking up his own items he headed for his dressing room to get ready for his own seduction.  
  
** **  
  
Blair stared at Jim. Dressed in a black mesh shirt that emphasized his six-pack abs and his legs encased in leather chaps, Blair's attention was drawn to the leather jock strap that held his most private element. Blair groaned when he took in the sight.  
  
Jim turned to find Blair standing in a pair of old holey jeans that fit so tight that little was hidden from imagination, a leather vest, and a two inch leather collar.   
  
Each man gave the other a once over.  
  
A moment later a young man walked in and introduced himself as Tim. "I'll get set up over here and then we can discuss what scene you want me to photograph."  
  
"Scene?" Jim asked.  
  
Blair laughed a moment then explained. "We are doing a series of photographs that will lead to the initial act."  
  
"Oh." Jim said.  
  
Blair looked what props were around the room and started directing Jim to help him move the square cushions around to make a bed type surface and threw a white sheet over it.   
  
Looking at the black and blue they were wearing it would be a nice contrast.  
  
Tim had set up his camera and got the lighting fixed.  
  
"I'm just photographing, you do what feels right for you," he informed the men.  
  
Blair nodded and brought Jim over to stand before the camera. "Get a few single shots of him. Jim, pose for the nice man."  
  
"Pose?"  
  
"You know, show off your good looks."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Jim slowly got into what Blair was calling 'working the camera.'  
  
Then Blair took his turn in front of the camera and worked it, showing off how was getting turned on by watching Jim.  
  
Tim smiled as he asked for them to get together.  
  
Slowly Blair beckoned Jim to come into the view of the camera.  
  
"Come here Big Guy." Blair laughed.  
  
Jim looked into Blair's face and asked him, "If I said something here would you be terribly offended?"  
  
Blair shrugged, "Can't say to much that we haven't already. I mean, look what we've been through."  
  
"What if I said that I would like to do this, really do this?"   
  
"Do what?"  
  
Jim approached Blair and took him into his arms and kissed him. He pulled Blair against him, moving against him. Blair groaned as Jim held him close, letting him feel through the tight jeans his own arousal.  
  
Jim let him back and they caught their breath. "You want me, you want me here?"  
  
Maneuvering Blair, he had him fall back onto the cushions. Jim looked down at him with a feral grin, "I want you." Then he slowly started working to get Blair on clothed.  
  
** **  
Blair started flipping through the photographs. He had forgotten them really. After Jim started stripping him, he forgot about Tim being in the room with them. Jim must of forgotten too. He had been a man with a mission when he finally got into the moment of things.  
  
He laughed at the photo that had them looking at each other before the finally unveiling. Blair had been complaining that he was still hiding behind the cod piece. He had made a grab for it and pulled at it to look in. Jim smirked that he was still hiding his own and pulled at his bikini brief.  
  
Blair looked at the wonderful discovery. Jim had a long dick while his own was somewhat short but full. Jim commented he couldn't wait to get his mouth on it.  
  
Going through more photos he found the moment that Jim indeed take him to in his mouth and gave him a mind blowing blowjob.  
  
It was Jim that had prepared him for the final joining, yet he gave control to Blair on this. He had him straddle his lap and impale himself on his long cock. He had never felt so full. It was so ease to move and get the full benefit of it in him. Just thinking about it brought his own cock to tighten now.  
  
Arms came around his waist and a warm breath in his ear. "Getting horny?" he asked. He took the pictures out of Blair's hands and started moving Blair backwards.  
  
Since the initial seduction, Blair realized that he opened a can of worms. Jim had been waiting and now, he was making up for lost time. A hand covered his jean covered cock and gave a squeeze. Blair didn't mind, no, he didn't mind at all for making up for lost time.

 


End file.
